


The Impossible Girl and the Tragedy Ghoul

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, currently on hold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor ran forward, pulling the white-haired half-ghoul back with one arm and activating the forcefield shield with the other. The quinque IXA crashed down onto the shield, the sound deafening.</p><p>Only, he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Girl and the Tragedy Ghoul

The first time the Doctor met Kaneki Ken was with Rose Tyler, back on his ninth regeneration. Kaneki had been in Grade 1, already reading faster and better than any and all of his peers.

The second time the Doctor met Kaneki Ken was in a coffeeshop known as Anteiku. This time, Mickey Smith had been brought along. The Doctor was on his tenth regeneration, and Kaneki wore an eyepatch.

The third time, the Doctor and Kaneki didn't actually meet. The Doctor was alone, Kaneki giving his all against the CCG investigator Amon Koutarou.

The fourth time the Doctor met Kaneki Ken, Martha Jones was traveling with him. The ghoul was sitting in a chair, shaking and screaming, blindfolded as his fingers and toes were removed again and again. 993. 986. 979. 972.

_What is 1000-7?_

The fifth time the Doctor met Kaneki Ken was during the Anteiku raid. The Doctor, now on his eleventh regeneration, had watched next to Amelia Pond as the now white-haired incomplete kakuja was stabbed twice through the head, reciting the words of a poem off into eternity.

The last time the Doctor and Kaneki Ken met, Kaneki Ken was no longer Kaneki Ken. This fit, seeing as the Doctor was no longer the Doctor, either. One was alone, the accompanied by the illusion of a happy family that would end him if his lost memories were to ever return.

Haise Sasaki, the half-ghoul was called. Haise Sasaki, an ironic name in more languages than one.

RC Suppressants had been shot, death rays had flown through the air. The Doctor made his return and Kaneki Ken awoke once more.


End file.
